


Meet the Team?

by izawrites, reigningqueenofwords



Series: Barry's Favorite Pizza Joint [9]
Category: DC Comics, Justice League (2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 04:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18328529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izawrites/pseuds/izawrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Meet the Team?

Barry woke up to the smell of coffee, and it took him a moment to remember you had slept over. He sat up and rubbed the back of his neck, smiling softly. He never thought this was a feeling he would have with his powers.

You carried in a mug carefully, having accidentally overfilled it. “Morning.” You smiled at him, and he noticed you were wearing his shirt. “I brought you coffee but be careful.” You giggled. “I put too much.”

“Smells great.” He said as he took it carefully. “Keep that shirt.” He said shyly. “Please.” He took a sip from the mug.

Looking down at it, you blushed and nodded. “I can do that.” You got on the bed with him. “How’d you sleep?”

“Great.” He nodded. “So great.” He chuckled. “You?”

“Amazing.” You leaned into him. “Better than I would have expected after what happened.”

He nodded. “I’m glad your wallet was found.” He sighed. “More importantly that you’re safe.” He turned to kiss your cheek. “Even if you were ogling my teammate.” He half teased.

“I was not ogling him!” You defended.

“You poked him.” He chuckled.

You nodded. “Well, yeah. It’s not everyday you meet the man of steel.” You pointed out.

“Ogling.” He smiled. “I don’t blame you.” He shrugged a shoulder. “I ogled.” He said easily.

It took you a second to realize what he said and looked at him. “Really?”

He nodded and shrugged. “He’s like the perfect man. Who wouldn’t?” He asked innocently. “He can outrun me.” He pouted.

“He can?” You said in awe. “That’s insane!” You gasped. “I can’t even fathom that. I mean, I’ve seen you bolt…kinda…and I can barely get my head around how fast you are.”

He nodded. “And add strength to his speed…and he’s just…awesome.” He said fondly. “He’s incredible.”

“You like him more than me!” You teased. “You have a boy-crush.”

He chuckled and nudged you. “We can crush together then.” He said playfully. “I actually hope you get to meet all of them.”

“You’d want me to?” You smiled.

“Yeah! You’re important to me.” He said as if it was obvious. “They’ll like you. Arthur is scary, but he’ll warm up.” He warned. “You might want to poke him, too…or touch his hair, but I’d advise against that.”

You looked afraid. “Why? And who’s Arthur?”

“Aqua-man.” He said softly, as if keeping a secret. “And he’s just…terrifying.” He said honestly. “I think he scares more more than the others.” He nodded. “I don’t think he’s really fond of me.”

You kissed his cheek. “I’m certainly fond of you.”

He blushed. “You have to say things like that.” He smiled.

“I still mean it.” You stole a sip of his coffee. “And I mean what I said last night.”

He leaned his head against yours. “Thank you.” He said softly.

“You’re welcome.” You smiled. “Do you have anywhere to be today?” You asked.

“Nope.” He told you. “Do you have work?”

You nodded. “I’m supposed to. Maybe…maybe you could come hang out? I’d feel safer with you there.”

He nodded. “Hanging out with you in a pizza shop? Dream come true.” He smiled. “And if you guys need any help, I can hop in.”

“You’re probably better at it than me.” You giggled. “I will have to go get clothes before my shift, though.”

“Mm…” He made a noise and shook his head. “I can.”

You pouted. “We can.” You rubbed his back gently.

“Okay.” He agreed, setting down the mug to cuddle you some more. “What time do.you have to go in?”

“At one.” You nodded. “We have plenty of time.”

“Thankfully.” He said happily, squeezing you.

* * *

Walking into the pizza shop, your fingers were laced with Barry’s. “Hey, Uncle Jake.”

“Hey, kid.” He came over. “You really coming to work?” He asked worriedly.

You nodded. “I have bills. And Barry is staying for my shift.” You shrugged. “If that’s okay?” You bit your lip.

Your uncle looked at Barry, smiling. “Of course it is!” He agreed. “I’m surprised you don’t work here.” He teased. “Did you bring your laptop? Can study in the back.”

“Sure. I can do that.” He nodded. “But, if you need any help…the only payment I ask is a pizza.” He chuckled.

“No problem, kid.” Your uncle laughed. “I’ll give ya two.” He led him to the back as you got situated up front.

You were relieved Barry was close to you, making it much more easier to do your job.

* * *

You were doodling in your sketch pad a few hours into your shift when you heard someone walk in. Looking up you were pretty sure you were seeing the most gorgeous woman you had ever laid eyes on. Then she smiled. Jesus. “Can I help you?” You managed.

“I’m looking for Barry.” She said easily. “He said he was here.” She smiled wider and looked around. “This is his favorite pizza place, isn’t it?”

“He’s in the back. How did you even know he was here, though?” You asked, putting your pencil down.

“He told me. Well, told Bruce.” She said softly. “I like the way you’re wearing your hair.” She complimented.

You weren’t sure when he had spoken to Bruce, but nodded. “I’ll get him for you. And thanks.” You smiled, but were confused. Who was this woman? This really, really pretty woman. You watched her for a moment before going to find him. “Uh, babe?”

He looked up from his laptop and took out his headphones. “Yeah?”

“There’s some like…super model here asking for you.” You motioned to the front.

He raised an eyebrow. “Supermodel? Me?” He pointed to himself. “I don’t know any models…” He muttered when you nodded.

You shrugged. “Well, she’s here. And I’m kinda girl crushing on her.” You admitted as you walked to the front with him.

He grinned when he saw her. “Diana!”

“Barry!” She returned the enthusiasm.

They hugged, although awkwardly on his part, leaving you staring.

“Who is this?” She asked, motioning to you.

Your chest clenched at that, and you simply walked back over to your sketch pad, sighing. He’d told Bruce about his favorite pizza place, but not you.

“My girlfriend!” Barry bounced on his heels. “I’m spending the day here with her. Well, I’m studying in the back…”

Diana smiled at you, then at him. “Bruce didn’t believe that she was real.” She admitted, making you blush.

Barry looked offended. “But Clark met her!” He squeaked. “She even poked him.”

You blushed. “Barry!” You whined.

“Sorry.” He sagged. “Diana this is my very real girlfriend, Y/N.” He motioned to you. “And this is Diana. You know.” He shrugged.

You gave her a small wave. “You’re so pretty.” You blushed immediately. “Sorry.”

She smiled brightly at you. “No apologies. You’re very pretty too.” She looked at Barry. “You should introduce her to everyone.” She told him.

“Arthur will laugh. Ask her how much I’m paying her.” He practically whined.

“He wouldn’t!” Diana insisted. “Besides, she’s invited to dinner tomorrow.” She grinned. “You know I will come find you both if you back out, Barry.” She said playfully.

“I have to work.” You told her shyly. “I kinda need the money.”

“Why?” She asked.

You raised an eyebrow. “I have rent, bills, school, eating is up there, too…” You told her. “The usual reasons people need money.”

She hummed, thinking that through. “I see.”

When the phone rang, you excused yourself to answer it. How did she not know why you’d need money? Was she rich and didn’t have to worry about that? You put the order in the computer as the customer told you what they wanted, and you gave them a time, and a total before hanging up. “Uncle Jake, we got a big order!”

“I love big orders!” He shouted back, making you chuckle. “Five pizzas?” He asked.

You laughed. “Higher!” You grinned. Barry simply watched, amused.

“Ten?!” He shouted.

“Closer.” You told him as he walked into view. “15. Thankfully, however, they won’t be here until right before closing.”

Barry grinned as you got to work with helping, looking up at Diana. “Bruce really thought I made her up?!” He asked.

She chuckled, nodding. “He did.”

Barry whined. “Then we will have to have a dinner.” He sighed. “Just not tomorrow. She has work, and I’ll be here.” She raised an eyebrow. “She got mugged last night, so here I am.”

She placed a hand on her chest. “That’s horrible.” She shook her head. “She’s wonderful. The team will love her.” She assured him.

“You’re supposed to say that. You love everyone.” Barry let his head fall back. “The others….” He huffed. “At least Clark liked her so far.” He mused.

She chuckled. “Of course. Bruce just wanted me to remind you about the meeting next week.” She told him.

“I’m sorry he made you come find me.” He looked at her. “He could have called.”

“I missed you.” She smiled. “Plus, I enjoy the smell of pizza.” She looked around. “Perhaps I should try some.”

“It’s the best in my opinion.” Barry nodded. “I’m here all the time. More now, though.” He blushed.

She pinched his cheek. “Adorable.” She chuckled. “So, can you take my order?”

He nodded. “I can pass it along.” It wasn’t like he could actually act like he worked there.

She smiled gratefully. “Lovely.”

* * *

Your uncle was helping you with your pizza when Barry peeked his head in. “Uh, Diana has an order.”

“She wants to try our pizza?” You asked.

He grinned, nodding. “She does.” He told you. “She just said medium and ‘whatever is popular’.” He chuckled.

You hummed and nodded. “The best for her, then.” You said simply.

“She deserves it.” Barry nodded. “But every pizza you guys do is the best.” He smiled. “Do you want help?”

“If you’d like.” You offered. “I’m sure you would enjoy getting hands on with the love of your life.” You teased.

He blushed brightly, blinking. “My mind went to you, but I realize now you were talking about the pizza.” He said quickly, your uncle snorting.

Your mouth opened and closed a few times as your cheeks turned red. “This is great.” Your uncle laughed. “You’re both redder than the sauce!” He was grinning.

“Maybe I can just…wait with Diana.” Barry swallowed. He motioned to the front, backing up, and tripping himself before rushing out.

You groaned and ducked your head. Your uncle couldn’t stop laughing, making it worse. “Uncle Jake!” You whined. “Stop!” You huffed.

“It’s some cute stuff.” He chuckled. “Young love.”

You whined some more and just rested your head against a nearby wall. There had been no uttering of those three words, so you doubted it was ‘young love’. You had barely just gotten over feeling like things were going too fast. Closing your eyes, you reminded yourself you were at work.

“I’m sorry, kid.” Your uncle sighed when you looked distressed. “I didn’t mean to upset you.”

“S’not you.” You mumbled. “I’ll get on that pizza in a second.”

“Don’t worry.” He assured. “Go splash some cool water on your face.”

You nodded, deciding to do just that. Pushing off the wall, you walked quickly to the employee bathroom. You looked at yourself in the mirror and told yourself to get it together, especially in front of Barry’s friend. Swallowing, you tried to focus on something else. You thought about your art for a moment. Which led you to thinking of your project. “Ugh.” You said to your reflection.

* * *

“Barry?” Diana asked, furrowing her brows. “You look pale.” She tapped his cheek. “What happened?”

“I embarrassed myself.” He said easily. “Again.“ he groaned.

She smiled knowingly. “It’ll be okay, Barry. You’re sweet.” She told him. “Want me to talk to her?” She was always up for that.

He quickly shook his head! “I’m scared it’ll make it worse. No offense…”

“I wouldn’t do that.” She said softly.

“No, I know you wouldn't…” He assured. “I just suck at communication.” He sighed. “We’ve had our hiccups.” He closed his eyes. “And I think I just told her I loved her.”

Her eyes lit up. “That’s wonderful!” She beamed.

“But I think it’s too soon!” He blushed. “We’ve only been actually boyfriend and girlfriend since right before Thanksgiving!”

She counted the days in her head and nodded. “I see. Did she say it back?” She asked curiously.

“She looked too shocked. Her mouth just opened and closed as she turned red.” He ran a hand through his hair.

She hummed. “I still think it’s adorable.” She patted his cheek. “It’ll work out. Don’t worry so much.” She told him. “How could she not love you?”

He looked at her. “I’m not exactly hunk material, Diana.” He sighed. “Look at the guys on the team!”

Diana raised an eyebrow. “That means nothing. She clearly likes you, or she would not be with you.” She pointed out. “You’re sweet, and smart. Just as important as the others.” She reminded him.

“You find the good in everybody.” He sighed, gulping when you walked out with her pizza.

“H-here.” You handed it to her.

“Thank you.” She smiled brightly and took it. “I look forward to tasting Barry’s favorite food.”

He rubbed the back of his neck.

“I hope you enjoy.” You said softly. “I gotta get back to helping my uncle.”

She nodded. “Nice meeting you. Hope you can come over soon.” She said sweetly.


End file.
